Hermione's Secret
by hpfan3688
Summary: Hermione is acting really strange... and Harry and Ron want to get to the bottom of it...


Hermione's Secret  
  
Harry Potter was a 15-year-old wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, went to Hogwarts and were 5th years along with Harry. He had known them since he was 11, and had first found out he was a wizard. They had had many adventures while at Hogwarts, but none could compare to the danger and adventure they were about to face.   
"Do you think Hermione is acting a little strange lately?" Harry asked Ron. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor was one of the four Hogwarts Houses students were put into. Hermione was in her dormitory, asleep. "I mean, she wasn't in Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions today, and Seamus Finnigan said she wasn't in Arithmancy. That's just not like her."  
"Yeah, I know. I asked her if she wanted to go down to Hagrid's hut with me yesterday, but she never showed up. I caught her sneaking into the common room about 2 hours after I got back. She said she'd been in the library and forgot, but she looked kind of… weird," Ron replied. Just then, Hermione walked in.   
"Where have you been lately? We haven't seen you anywhere," said Harry.  
"Well... you know... I-I've been... in the library. L-loads of work, you know," she stuttered.  
"Hermione, what is wrong with you?!" yelled Ron. "You haven't been in any classes! What is it?"  
"Um... you know... I better do my homework... up in my dormitory... so... see you later," she stuttered.  
"There is something wrong with that girl," Ron said.  
The next day, Hermione told Harry and Ron that something was wrong with her wand, and was going to see Professor Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster, about it.   
"Hey, what's this?" Harry asked. They had been looking through Hermione's things to see if they could find out what was wrong with her. "It looks like a letter!"  
"Open it!"  
"Should we, though? Go through her letters?" asked Harry.  
"Do you want to find out what's wrong with Hermione or not?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, all right," Harry replied. He opened it and read:  
  
"The time has come, My Lord. It is time to begin your reign. I am going to dispose of Dumbledore today. I'll make it look like an accident, and then go after the Potter boy. I will contact you later."  
  
Harry and Ron were dumbstruck.   
"Wh-what?! Hermione? Working for Voldemort?! We've got to get to Dumbledore now!!" Harry exclaimed.  
Meanwhile, Hermione had already gotten to Dumbledore's office.   
"Professor Dumbledore?" she said, "there's something wrong with my wand. It's not working properly."  
"Oh, what's it doing, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Here, I'll show you," she said. She raised her wand, and at that moment, Harry and Ron came bursting in.  
"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, MOVE!!" Harry screamed. Ron ran toward him, despite the "Ron, NO!"s from Harry. Just as Hermione yelled, "Avada Kedavra!", Ron pushed him out of the way. The curse, however, hit Ron.  
"NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Harry. Just then, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Moody (the real Moody) entered the room. Professor Moody had seen, with his magical eye that could see through anything, what had happened. He raised his wand, pointed it at Hermione, who had now turned her wand on Harry, and yelled "Stupefy!" Hermione was stunned.   
"Get Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said shakily. He had stooped down over Ron. "Snape, give Miss Granger the Veritaserum Potion." Harry's mind was screaming. Ron, dead. Hermione, working for the Dark Lord.  
"Is he dead, Professor?" Harry asked very shakily. He realized he was sobbing.  
"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey will be able to tell us." It looked like Dumbledore was on the verge of tears, himself. "The curse only nicked him, but it seems like she had been practicing it for years. I just don't know, Harry." Harry couldn't move, he was too shocked. Meanwhile, Snape was pouring a potion down Hermione's throat. Dumbledore walked up to her and said "Ennervate." Immediately, Hermione started to stir.  
"Miss Granger, I think we all want to know what happened," Dumbledore said sternly. There was no trace of a twinkle in his eye, or a smile at all.   
"Wha-what? Harry! Oh, Harry, it wasn't my fault!" Hermione sobbed. "It was Voldemort! He had me under the Imperius curse! Oh, what happened? Did Dumbledore get out of the way? Oh! Dumbledore, you're OK!"  
"Yes, but I'm afraid Mr. Weasley didn't come out so lucky," he said gravely. "Now, how did Voldemort put you under the Imperius Curse? When was he near you?"  
"Well, I went to the trophy room, and there was some kind of door that hadn't been there before. I went in, and there he was! He put me under the curse, and that's how it started," she said.   
"Is Voldemort still here?" Dumbledore said urgently.  
"N-no. I believe he said he was going to go back to his hometown. But I might have been wrong."   
"All right. He has escaped us this time. I believe you three should get up to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Obediently, they went.  
  
The next day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron (freshly out of the hospital wing and feeling fine) were enjoying an extra big feast in honor of the defeat of Voldemort. Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch nemesis, was sitting at the Slytherin table, looking especially angry about something. Then, Dumbledore began to speak.  
"I believe you have all heard about the defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. In case some of you have not heard, I'm afraid that the ones that have already heard will have to sit through the explanation. Yesterday, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley (Ron went pink) thought Miss Hermione Granger was acting a little str-" Just then, Malfoy called Dumbledore something very inappropriate. "That will be enough, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Just then, he jumped up and started trying to curse Dumbledore. Dumbledore was too quick for him, though. He stunned Malfoy, and Snape went over to him. He whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. Snape and Dumbledore took Malfoy up to the hospital wing.  
The next week, Malfoy appeared before a wizard court, and was found guilty of attempted assault on a Hogwarts teacher. He was expelled from Hogwarts and served 2 years in Azkaban. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were as happy as they had ever been.  



End file.
